crepusculo
by isabella-vulturi123
Summary: hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura. primera,Jacob es un vampiro. segunda,una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre. y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él - cambie el sumary ness es bella y jake es eddi
1. Chapter 1

Crepúsculo

Prefacio

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo inventado.

Con la respiración contenida, contemple fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Este me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquier a de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzo con aire despreocupado para matarme


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER ENCUENTRO parte 1/11

Mi madre me llevo al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche abiertas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con broches de presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un impermeable.

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece nublado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos.

Mi madre se escapo conmigo de aquel lugar y sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses.

Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

-Nessie-me dijo mama por enésima vez antes de subir al avión-, no tienes porque hacerlo.

* * *

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemple sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las cuentas, habría comida en el refrigerador y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría recurrir a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así…

-Es que quiero ir-le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente

-Saluda a Charlie de mi parte-dijo con resignación.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Te veré pronto-insistió-. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le significaba esa promesa.

-No te preocupes por mí-le pedí-. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero mama.

Me abrazo con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se fue.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Ángeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche de Charlie.

Lo cierto es que Charlie había aceptado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. Ya me había inscrito en la escuela y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.

* * *

hola les dije nos leemos en otra istoria bueno es esta les explico como esta esto

Alice C.=alice

Emmett C=emmett

Edward C=Jacob B ahora Jcob Cullen

Jasper H=jasper

Rosalie H=rosalie

Esme C=esme

Carslisle C=Carslisle

Bella S=Renesme C ahora Renesme Swan

Charlie S=Charlie

Renne D=Renne

Phil=Phil

si se dan cuenta solo jake ed bells y ness cambian y eso de parte 1 de 11 esque cada capitulo es mega largo ais que sera dividido en partes

gracias a

**DELIA CULLEN**MARIE96**MARIIWOLFE**

* * *

GRACIAS A LAS TRES


	3. Chapter 3

PRIMER ENCUENTRO parte 2/11

Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incomoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que digamos, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacia sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizo en Port Ángeles.

No lo considere un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.

Charlie me esperaba en la patrulla, lo cual no me extraño.

Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprar un choche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba rotundamente a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay que haga más lenta la velocidad del trafico que un poli.

Charlie me abrazo torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

-Me alegro de verte, Nessie-dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?

-Mama está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papa-no podía decirle Charlie a la cara.

Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera parea llevarla a Washington. Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común en nuestros recursos para complementar mi guardarropa de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en la cajuela de la patrulla.

-Localice un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato-anuncio una vez que nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Qué tipo de coche?

Desconfie de la manera en que había dicho ''un coche perfecto para ti'' en lugar de simplemente ''un coche perfecto''.

-Bueno es una pickup Chevy, para ser exactos.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?

La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa

-No

-Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano-me explico

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da muy bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

-Ahora está en una silla de ruedas-continuo Charlie cuando no respondí-, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camioneta, es una ganga.

-¿De qué año es?

Por la forma en que le cambio la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.

-Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad tampoco tiene tantos años.

Esperaba que no me subestimara tanto como para creer que iba dejar pasar el tema así nada más.

-¿Cuándo lo compro?

-En 1984… Creo.

-¿Y era nuevo entonces?

-En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor finales de los cincuenta-confeso con timidez

-¡Papa, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se descompusiera y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

* * *

hola bueno agradesco

**delia cullen**mari96**mariiiwolfe**

* * *

bueno pasen a mis otros finc mi corazon siempre fue y es tuyo y bella y el cazador y los de delia cullen

* * *

bueno tendran que leer de seguido perdon bueno las quiero no leemos


	4. Chapter 4

bueno gola ya actualize no lo habia echo porque he tenido dias muy ajetreados examenes,examenes y mas examenes salidas a museos,medio ayudra en la casa,visitas a casa de mis primas la verdad cada que me metia aumentaba un poco mas del capitulo alfin hoy lo pude acabar bueno ya no molesto mas leean el caitulo

* * *

PRIMER ENCUENTRO parte 3/11

-Nada de eso, Nessie, el cacharro funciona de las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

EL CACHARRO, repetí para mis adentros. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.

-¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ese era el punto en que yo no iba a acceder.

-Bueno, cariño, te lo compre como regalo de bienvenida.

Charlie me miro de reojo con rostro expectante

Vaya. Gratis.

-No tenías que hacerlo, papa. Iba a comprarme un coche.

-no me importa. Quiero que estés a gusto aquí.

Charlie mantenía la vista fija a la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incomodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de, el, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

-es estupendo, papa. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía porque sufrir conmigo. Y a caballo regalado no le veas el diente, ni el motor.

-Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida-masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, y básicamente esa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.

El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los arboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de las ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos habitaciones que compro con mi madre durante los primeros días de matrimonio. Esos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, estaciona en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta; bueno, nueva para mí. La pickup era de un rojo desvaído, con guardafangos grandes, redondos y aspecto bulboso.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, me sabia si fucnionaria, pero podia imaginarme al ,era uno de esos modelos solido que jamas sufren daños,la clase de vehiculo que vez en un accidente de trafico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extrankero que acaba de destrozar.

-¡caramba, papa! ¡me encanta! ¡gracias!

Ahora el dia de mñana parecia bastante menos terrorifico. No me veria en la disyuntiva de elegir entre caminar tres kilometros bajo la lluvia hasta la escuela o dejar que el jefe de policia me llevara en patrulla.

Me alegra que te guste-dijo Charlie con voz aspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirio un solo viaje escalera arriba. Tenia las habitacion de la cara oeste, la que daba al patio dlantero,Conocia bien la habitacion;habia sido la mia desde que naci. El suelo de madera,las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo de dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillientas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los unicos cambios que habia intrudico Charlie se limitarona sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando creci. Encima de este habia una computadora de sunda mano con el cable del modem engrapado al suelo hasta la toma de telefono mas proxima.

* * *

hola bueno como mencione arriba se qu etarde mil disculpas ma arrodillo frente a ustedes aunque no tarde tanto asi que bueno me perdonan

ya saben tomatasos,zapatazos,florasos,besos,o lo que sea que me quieran dar dejenmelo en un rewiew

* * *

agredesco a Delia:gracias por siempre estar conmigo hermanita te amodoro( la palabra la invente y es te amo y adoro te amodoro)y tranquila si conseguiras tu breaking dawn pero primero quiero ver las reacciones en esta version me ire libro por libro

marii96:hola chiquilla como veraz si la voy a seguir

mariiwolfe:si la verdad si esta re buena y se va a poner mas

cori:en la parte ocho se conocen si mi cuenta no me falla

* * *

bueno hasta el prox. capitulo


	5. aviso

Aviso

Jamás creí poner esto pero dejare de publicar hasta inicios mayo


	6. capitulo nuevo

Crepúsculo

Hola, lo sé, lo lamento, pero bueno mi computadora no habría world, y bueno tarde en acabar este capítulo. Perdonadme, bueno, ya Salí de vacaciones, así que intentare actualizar los demás. Sin más, los dejo

Aclaraciones

Historia:stephenie meyer

Personajes:stephenie meyer

Mio:creo que mío no es nada

* * *

Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aun seguía en el rincón.

Solo había un pequeño baño, en lo alto de las escaleras, que debía compartir con Charlie. Intente no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejo sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido absolutamente imposible para mi madre. Resultaba genial estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para llorar largo y tendido. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.

La aterradora matricula de estudiantes de la escuela de Forks era de solo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en tercer año en mi escuela de Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a caminar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizás una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.

Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mi misma o a cualquiera que fuera demasiado cerca.

Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo ropero de madera de pino, me lleve el neceser al baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemple mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslucida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en forks no había color alguno.

Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no solo por mis apariencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿Qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?

No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien tenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos en el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionaba como es debido.

Pero la causa no importaba, Solo el afecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.

* * *

Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando deje de llorar. El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tape la cabeza con la vieja colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de media noche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino chipi-chipi.

A la mañana siguiente. Lo único que veía atreves de la ventana era una densa niebla, y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mi. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrollo en silencio. Me deseo suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. Charlie se marcho primero, directo a la comisaria, que era su esposa y su familia. Examine la cocina después de que se fue, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, gabinetes amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hace dieciocho años mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima de la pequeña chimenea de la sala, que colindaba con la cocina y era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la no tomo a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso (N/A ¿a quién no?). Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.

Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la partida de mi madre.

Eso me hizo sentir incomoda.

No quería llegar demasiado temprano a la escuela pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el impermeable. Tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes que se emplean en caso de peligro biológico, y me encamine hacia la llovizna.

Aun chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba desquiciante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al caminar. No pude detenerme a admirar al nuevo vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresure a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.

Dentro de la cabina estaba cómoda y seca. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían haberla limpiado, pero la tapicería café de los asientos aun olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. Mate (N/A la pick up. decidí ponerle mi broma privada de mate) arranco a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba. Bueno, una pick up tan antigua debía tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.

Fue fácil localizar la escuela pese a no haber estado antes.

El edificio se hallaba, como si todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, solo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba de la escuela de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color rojo. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente?, me preguntaba con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

* * *

Me estacione frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que decía "Oficina principal". No vi otros coches allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí del auto calientito y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respire hondo antes de abrir la puerta.

En el interior había una más luz y hacia más calor de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchonadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tictac de forma ostensible.

Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación afuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles encima y anuncios de colores chillones pegados a la pared. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta morada que, de inmediato me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzo la vista.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-soy Renesme Swan-le informe, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los chismorreos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

-por supuesto-dijo.

Rebusco entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

-precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tu clases un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias hojas del mostrador para enseñármelas. Repaso todas mis clases y marco el más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entrego el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedico una sonrisa y, igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa lo más convincente posible.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regrese a Mate. Los seguí, me uní a la fila de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Fue un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aun más años que el mío; ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver una Mercedes nueva o un Porsche en el estacionamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Aun así, apague el motor en cuanto me estacione en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.

Examine el plano de la camioneta, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guarde en la mochila, me la eche al hombro y respire hondo. _Puedo hacerlo,_ me mentí sin mucha convicción. _Nadie va a morderme_. Al final suspire y salí del coche.

* * *

Hola, bueno acabe el capitulo el día 8/07/13 a las 10:40.

Así que tarde mucho, pero bueno en mi defensa la computadora no abría world, y bueno ahorita que se digno a abrirse me apure, bueno creo que ya está todo

¿rewiews?

bella


End file.
